


shut up rivan! (and other stories)

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Childhood, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Love You, Shenanigans, Slow To Update, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: In which the children of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade cause trouble all over the Domain... when life was simpler and it was easier to be a child....or the author wants to write about her favourite Zoras. this just happened to be the best way she knew.
Relationships: Bazz & Rivan & Gaddison (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	shut up rivan! (and other stories)

**Author's Note:**

> Come for the shenanigans, stay for the eventual feels.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

**Chapter One: No Girls!!**

Gaddison squeaked, peeking out from behind the rock she hid. There in the distance was Bazz and Rivan, each holding a stick of some sort. The young Zora’s eyes widened, mouth falling agape as she watched the older boys fight. She must tell Seggin quickly! Sons of respected warriors shouldn’t fight, she thought, moving towards the staircase-- or she was before someone called her.

“You there!” came a voice, loud and clear against the sound of rushing water. “Do you think you can retreat from the territory of the Great Bazz?” it boomed, and Gaddison turned slowly.

The boys were coming towards her, and the darker narrowed his eyes at her. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked, placing a hand on his hip. There was silence before Rivan smiled from his place beside Bazz.

“You were spying, weren't you?” he said, and Gaddison nodded, looking sheepish. The older boys shook their heads, obviously disappointed with her behaviour. Then it occurred to the pale violet Zora that their opinions didn’t matter. They were just dumb boys anyway. Placing a hand on her hip, she looked up at them.

“So what if I was?” she countered.

Bazz snorted, eyes widening. “You can’t spy on us!” he exclaimed, almost looking offended. Rivan agreed, glaring at the younger girl.

“Can too!” she squeaked, voice causing the boys to wince.

“Can not!” Rivan yelled, much to her displeasure.

“Can too!”

“Can not!”

“Can--”

“Oh, be quiet you two,” Bazz said, groaning. He rubbed his chin before his violet eyes glittered, a smile pulling at his lips. “Would you like to play with us?” he asked, and Gaddison’s eyes sparkled. But before she could open her mouth, Rivan butted in.

“She can’t play with us!” he exclaimed, and the two other Zora looked at him.

“And why not?” Gaddison said, glaring at him.

Rivan sputtered. “Well, you’re a girl!”

Gaddison’s jaw dropped (again) as she stared at him, ignoring the “no, wait” from Bazz as she tackled Rivan to the ground. “Take that back!” she yelled, tugging at his tail fin as he tried to push her off. Still, the young girl was relentless, packing her punches against his torso as Rivan struggled to get her off him.

It wasn’t until Bazz pulled her away kicking and screaming to Rivan escape, wincing as he patted his chest. Gaddison didn’t understand his laughter, however, frowning at the grin that wiped away his grimace.

“Her form’s really good, Bazz!” he praised, speaking of her as if the girl wasn’t there. Then his gaze met her’s, bright blue meeting golden yellow. “I’m sorry about earlier,” he apologized, standing. “You can play with us.”

Gaddison beamed. “And I’m sorry for beating you up!” she said, causing her new friends to laugh.

As they walked up the clearing, Bazz cleared his throat to get her attention. “As the newest member of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade, you must know our password,” he said, taking a seat on a nearby rock. Rivan nodded, standing next to him while gesturing for Gaddison to take her place in front of Bazz.

“But first, you must solemnly swear that what happens in the Brigade stays in the Brigade. We can’t have anyone else know about us or our password,” he warned, and Gaddison nodded excitedly.

Bazz hummed, opening his palm. “The stick, Rivan.” At this, Rivan dropped a stick into his hand.

“I, the Great Bazz, hereby decree-- wait, what’s your name?”

“Gaddison,” the pale violet Zora whispered, and Bazz nodded, closing his eyes.

“--hereby decree, Gaddison, the third member of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade.” He knighted her then, tapping her right shoulder, left, and then the top of her head. Then he threw the stick, opening his arms wide.

“Welcome to the Brigade, comrade!” he cheered, and Rivan clapped as Gaddison smiled.

“So what’s the password?” she asked when the commotion died down, and the three children leaned over so their crests were nearly touching.

Rivan cleared his throat before speaking. “Fluffy white clouds! Clear blue… Zora.”

Gaddison snorted, pulling away. “You have to be lying.”

The boy gawked as Bazz began to laugh. It took him a minute, but soon he was laughing with them, voice loud and clear above the wind, water, and animals.

“Of course I’m not lying,” he replied, placing his hand on his hip. “I did, however, make it up on the spot if that counts,” he added, winking at her.

The trio dissolved into giggles once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves! So much more fluff/crack to come. 
> 
> Much love! Stay safe <3


End file.
